


the living force

by engmaresh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is being raised by two bad influences, Anakin is gross, Bonding, Clone Wars, Gen, Humor, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Obi-Wan is fun to troll, downtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engmaresh/pseuds/engmaresh
Summary: Anakin teaches Ahsoka how to feed off the Living Force. Obi-Wan isn't pleased.Anakin shook his head. “Nah, Obi-Wan. Training mission. He threw up on me. A lot. On everyone, really. There was an entire trail of vomit from the hanger to the healer’s wing when we got back.”Ahsoka snorted. “Are we going to do that too?”"I’m not Obi-Wan," said her master, "I should have better luck.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raininshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raininshadows/gifts).



It was still raining, as it had every day for the past week. Having gone in search of her master after a brief nap, Ahsoka was surprised to find him at the edge of the camp, on his knees in the mud–digging?

“Hey, Snips,” he greeted her without turning. She looked looked around, noticing various other indents in the mud around them, shallow pits that looked to have been scraped out by hand. Ahsoka slowed her walk, wondering if she should go running for Master Obi-Wan.

“Hey, Skyguy,” she said, carefully edging around him to see what exactly he was up to. “Whatcha doing?”

Likely noting the caution in her voice, Anakin sat back on his heels and looked up at her sheepishly. “Well, um, y’know what Koho said about rationing?”

“Yeah.” She remembered the clone quartermaster's briefing well enough. After a month at siege, supplies were dwindling. When Anakin, Obi-Wan and her had arrived to lend their additional Jedi firepower they’d brought along as many extra rations as they could, but  _ Twilight _ could only hold so much. That meant one less ration a day for the troops and two less for the Jedi. Which in turn meant for meditation for her, sinking into the Force to distract herself from her growling stomach. It looked like Anakin however had gone for a more practical approach.

“How do you know if they are edible?” she asked, crouching down next to him and staring at the small crawling pile of insects he’d collected on a wet and stained flimsi.

Anakin’s brow furrowed as he tried to coax a long, pink slimy thing from the mud. “Well I was going to test them later. Like what we we learned in Master Shennong’s class.”

He frowned. “Did you have Master Shennong? They were pretty old when they taught me.”

Ahsoka cast her mind back to her temple lessons. They’d been cut short when the war had begun, but yeah, she remembered Master Shennong, an old wrinkly humanoid who looked like they'd been left out in the sun too long. “Yeah, I remember them. Herbs and poisons?”

Anakin nodded. “I don’t remember them covering this planet in their syllabus, but hey, their technique has been tried and tested.”

“You have?”

Her master shook his head. “Nah, Obi-Wan. Training mission. It was all going well until he tried a bug that turned his tongue blue and made him sick for a week.” He grimaced. “He threw up on me. A lot. On everyone, really. There was an entire trail of vomit from the hanger to the healer’s wing when we got back. I think he got an honourable mention in the Jedi Pharmacopoeia for that.”

Ahsoka snorted, though she felt rather ill at the thought. “Are we going to do that too?” she asked, hoping she didn’t sound too grossed out.

“You’re not,” said Anakin. “I am. I’m not Obi-Wan, I should have better luck.”

He grinned at her, and she grinned back, though inwardly she felt a little doubtful. Master Obi-Wan’s borderline legendary misfortune aside, Anakin, well, her master was known to be reckless and to overestimate certain aspects of his talents every now and again.

Anakin must have sense her doubt because he turned back to ground and said with a lightness that was almost a bit too nonchalant, “I’ve got experience too. Just not...as a Jedi.”

His childhood. Ahsoka knew that her master had had an unconventional upbringing for a Jedi, and she knew better than to pry. “Okay then,” she said, carefully herding some of the squirmy bugs and worms back on the flimsi from which they’d been trying to escape. “What exactly are we looking for?”

“I think the worms are a safe bet,” said Anakin, and she felt him give her a grateful nudge through their training bond. “And any kind of grubs, though I found those–” he pointed at a squirmy fat grub, “–in the trees.” He pointed at a stand of sad, half-drowned looking trees some ways back near the camp.

“Bugs?” 

“The big black ones.” He picked one up that had been flipped onto its back and was wriggling desperately with its six legs. “Make sure the shell is matte, not shiny, and you want to see these lines on the underside.”

“Okay.” She walked over to an untouched spot of mud and started digging. The wet, runny earth was easily scooped away, and with just a few handfuls, she already managed uncover the pink slippery skin of a worm. 

She was trying to pull a particularly stubborn coil out of the ground when she heard footsteps approaching. “What in the name of the Force are you both doing?” asked Master Obi-Wan.

“Oh, hey, Obi-Wan,” said Anakin cheerfully, climbing to his feet, Ahsoka following suit. In his hands he held a long fat worm, letting the rain wash it clean. 

Obi-Wan, appearing soggy and washed-out and thoroughly rumpled in a way he seldom did, looked to the worm, to the ground, to Anakin, to Ahsoka and back to worm. Ahsoka could tell he did not like what he was seeing.

“What is that?” he asked, nodding at the worm, though the frown on his face made clear that he already knew he was not going to like the answer. 

“Lunch,” said Anakin, and he flashed Ahsoka a wicked grin before popping the head (or the tail, she wasn’t sure which end was which) into his mouth and slurping it up like it was a tasty strand of Mon Cal soup noodle.

A look crossed Obi-Wan’s face that cycled repeatedly between disgust and exasperation that it was somewhat dizzying to watch, and he turned that sort of really waxy pale that light-skinned humans did when they were particularly grossed-out. Ahsoka had to tuck her hand behind her back and pinch the skin of her wrist to keep from laughing, though she did feel somewhat sorry for him.

“Why do you do this to me, Anakin?” Obi-Wan said somewhat faintly, and without another word turned around and walked back to the camp.

Anakin swallowed down his worm. “But Master,” he called after Obi-Wan’s retreating back. “You’re the one who always told me to feed off the Living Force.”

Obi-Wan stopped. For a moment Ahsoka thought he’d come stomping back and start to bicker with her master again, but instead of turning around, he just made a really rude hand gesture and continued on his way.

Anakin gaped her. “Did you see that?”

“You’re corrupting my Padawan!” he yelled, but Obi-Wan seemed intent on ignoring him.

Ahsoka finally gave into her urge to laugh. “That was mean!” she said between bursts of giggles. “You know he is going to get back to you for that.”

“He’ll recover,” Anakin said, shrugging. “I’ve done worse.” He coughed and pounded on his chest, and Ahsoka immediately sobered.

“Are you okay?” she asked. “Stick out your tongue.”

“It’s okay, Snips,” Anakin reassured her. “It’s just...don’t eat your food while it’s still alive.” He coughed again, then stuck out his tongue and went a little cross-eyed staring at it. 

“Just in case,” he said when he noticed her watching. “But I did have one before.”

“Okay…” She looked down at the worm she had dug up which was now wriggling blindly across her boot. Though she’d only had half a ration bar almost ten hours ago, she didn’t feel hungry. At all.  
  
“Hey, Snips,” asked her master thoughtfully, looking down at a bug that was scurrying frantically over his mechanical arm. “D’you think they’d taste better if we cooked them?”

 

_ fin _

**Author's Note:**

> Before Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) there was the Clone Wars micro-series (2003) that came out before ROTS. The feeding off the Living Force thing is a snippet from that micro-series, and it's probably one of my favorite things in the entire Prequel era (though I guess it's Legends now). Since Ahsoka doesn't exist in the micro-series, I've basically mashed the two Clone War shows together. I think she and micro-series Anakin would have gotten on very well.
> 
> Do watch the micro-series if you can get your hands on it. It is awesome and just great all-around. Snarkwars covers it in all its glory [here](https://snarkwars.com/2017/02/13/the-clone-wars-2003-chapter-22-a-love-that-can-survive-entomophagy/).


End file.
